


Some Rules Apply

by ScarletNouvelle



Category: Filth (2012), James McAvoy - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Comfort/Angst, Dark, Drama & Romance, F/M, Heavy BDSM, James Mcavoy - Freeform, Romance, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Smut, bruce robertson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletNouvelle/pseuds/ScarletNouvelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Robertson (the character from the book/movie Filth, played by James McAvoy), detective sergeant, has to investigate the case of Jessica Black, a doctor suspected of committing fraud. He never knew, however, that the investigation would be much more intense than he could imagine. And she, on the other hand, never dreamed she would love their naughty liaison. *Warning: Dark topics!, rough sex and smut*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

**ONE**

My name is Jessica Black. I'm a regular person. Yeah. I'm a regular woman, I'd say. Nothing scandalous about my past. I'm just this tall, slim hazel-eyed brunette who walks down the corridors of this hospital with one single mission : give it life. And profits. I'm much more than a doctor. I'm the head of this building. I'm the CEO. 

Daddy must be proud of me. A 29-year-old female cardiologist doesn't become the head of a hospital network out of nowhere. That happened thanks to hardworking, a little ass kissing here and there, and, obviously, my education - or perhaps my charm?

Yes. Because I know how to handle people. Especially men. Oh, men. Some of those bastards were really pissed when I got this promotion. They can't take an order from someone wearing a skirt and a nice pair of heels. Well, that was before me. I made them deal with it. They have to swallow me, no matter how bitter I may taste.

I sat down in my office, sipping my cup of coffee, crossing my legs and looking at my Louboutins. Everything was just fine. Perfectly, absurdly, undeniably fine. Until that damn day.

 

* * *

 

 

Alice knocked twice and entered my office, looking worried like she always did. That old lady was getting on my nerves more and more everyday, but I had to admit it - no one could be a more competent secretary. She cleared her throat, looking more exasperated than usual. I looked at her pale face, waiting for a word.

\- Alice?

\- Miss Black, good morning... You don't have a boyfriend, do you?

\- Alice, you know very well I don't even have the time to pamper a silly boy if I have to run a hospital. - I took another sip of coffee, and then realized something was not right. - But why are you concerned about such a personal matter _just now?_

Alice took two steps closer to my desk, and whispered. 

\- You know... I had to check.

\- Check what? Speak louder, woman! You're flirting with me now?

She blushed, and I felt sorry for her. She was 63 years old. I had to take it easy.

\- Sorry, Miss Black. It's just - there's a man out there looking for you. He wants to talk to you. And he won't tell me what he wants.

I frowned, and placed my cup on the desk. 

\- Does the mystery guy have a name?

\- His name is... - she looked at her notepad, then back at me. - Bruce Robertson, miss Black.

\- And you didn't insist that Mr. Bruce Whatever told you what he's doing here, Alice?

\- I did, but...

\- Damn, Alice! What am I paying you for, anyway?

\- I asked him to tell me, but he didn't want to. And he told me...he told me to shut up and do my job.

I held my lips between my teeth. I couldn't tolerate that. I knew that Alice could so sweet and insecure to the point of being unnerving, but she was a good person. And very competent and honest. And she was an old lady, damn it. I could never let some guy treat her like garbage, in my own company. _In my own hospital_. 

\- Men. Fucking men. Stay here, Alice.

I stood up, my heels clattering on the hardwood floor. My heart was fluttering in my chest. I opened the door, breathing fast, ready to send that asshole right where he came from. 

Right in front of my door, stood this red-headed, blue-eyed bastard, grinning more than he should, his hands inside the pockets of his suit. I was breathing so fast, my t-shirt wet from my sweat, and for some reason I regretted having opened the door looking that way. The bastard looked up and down at my body, examining my figure in a way that made me blush. I hated him at that very moment. 

\- Doctor Black... - he said my name so slowly, he seemed to savor the words with his eyes closed. - Doctor Black, I'm honored to meet you. Good morning, I'd say. - He offered me his hand, but I didn't shake it.

\- May I know who you are, and what makes you think you can treat my secretary that way, Mr. Nobody? 

He took a few steps closer to me, until there were only a few inches between our faces. His grin grew wider, as he took something out of his pocket. 

\- Apparently, Mr. Nobody is Bruce Robertson, detective inspector in Edinburgh's Police Department, Doctor Black. - He showed me his badge, so close to my face I took a step back - And I'd like to have a word with you, if you don't mind. 

I could feel his breath on my skin. He was almost laughing at my face. I hated him. I tried to process the words he just said, but I could only hear "Police Department", and my head was dizzy instantly. Alice was looking at us, flabbergasted, and annoying the fuck out of me. 

\- Alice, what are you looking at ? Go do your job! - I said, opening my office's door for the bastard and then slamming it shut.

He sat in front of my desk, and crossed his legs. He watched me sit down, and I felt like a silly little girl under his stare. He tilted his head, and pointed at the door, right where Alice stood minutes before:

\- You know... That shit you did there - was not that polite either.

 _How dare you?_ I thought, crossing my legs and folding my arms, to examine his face. I felt ridiculous. And scary. There was a damn detective in my room, and I knew I was fucked. 

\- I am nervous. And what I told her there does not make your attitude towards her right.

\- Fair enough.

He was chewing a bubble gum. I hate bubble gums. 

I didn't say anything else. If he really was a police officer, he would come with the talking. And the asking. I kept looking at him. 

\- So you're _nervous_ , huh?  - He dragged his chair closer to my desk, still chewing the gum. - Guilt, perhaps?

I wouldn't take it any longer. 

\- Mr. Robertson, I don't have police officers in my room everyday. So yes, that makes me automatically nervous. That does not mean, however, that I am feeling guilty, for, as far as I know, I haven't done anything wrong. Now, would you please tell me what is the purpose of your visit?

\- I like the way you talk, Doctor Black. Nice use of words. Confident. May I? - he took the bubble gum out of his mouth, pointing at the saucer under my empty cup. Disgusting bastard. I nodded. - It seems like we will get on very well with each other, doc. - He smashed the gum on the cold porcelain of the saucer, looking at me with a smile that was almost obscene. 

I raised a brow, still waiting for a proper answer.

\- Well, we're investigating a case of fraud in the Hill-Smith Group, Doctor. You're familiar with this name, I suppose.

I swallowed a tiny amount of saliva. Of course I was familiar with it. That was my hospital. Hill-Smith General Hospital, the largest hospital of the Hill-Smith Group, a network that ran 30 private hospitals in the United Kingdom. His sarcasm had no limits.

\- Would you like some coffee or water, Mr. Robertson? It seems we'll have a long conversation. - I wanted that bastard to get out of that place. Some poison would be nice right now. 

\- I would love some coffee, but we don't want to disturb Alice right now, do we? 

\- Of course not. I'll get it myself. Do you like it black?

\- Always. - He smiled at me again, laying back on his chair and looking straight into my eyes. His were electric blue, and, though I hate to admit it - beautiful. 

As I walked towards the coffee machine, I could feel his eyes feasting on me. That man was clearly dangerous, and I had to be careful. There was something dark hiding beneath that cheap flirtatious mask - I was not stupid.

\- And no sugar, darling.

Darling? _Who the fuck does he think I am? His wife?_ I knew exactly how to handle a chauvinist pig like him. And he would not beat me.

I placed the cup of coffee on the desk, his eyes resting on my hips and no sign of shame on his face. 

\- Your coffee, Mr. Robertson.

\- Thank you, Doctor. - he sipped the coffee, and frowned. - So tell me, miss Black, and please do not let my question make you feel uncomfortable : how could a fraud be committed in this company?

\- I have the same doubt, Inspector. 

\- You do, don't you? Which is weird, in my opinion, because I thought the CEO of a company would know its weaknesses, or am I wrong?

\- Mr. Robertson, when you say the word "fraud", I don't even know what you're talking about. If there is some kind of fraud happening in this company, it's news to me. And if there is really something going on, well... I cannot control every single employee in this network. 

\- And that surprises me, because - with all respect, miss - how could such a good-looking, competent professional not be charismatic among her collaborators? 

I smirked. He was definitely a player. Asshole.

\- Please, Mr. Robertson, thank you but spare me of the compliments. It's not about charisma. Even a perfect leader couldn't control such a large group.

\- So you're perfect, Miss Black? - he dragged his chair even closer, and put his hands on the desk, only an inch away from mine. 

\- I didn't say that, Mr Robertson. - I placed my hands on my lap, and he smiled in that obscene way again. 

He stood up, and walked towards the window. He looked at the busy street, and asked:

\- Do you know how much money your cancer charity raised in the last year, Miss Black?

Hill-Smith Group also ran a cancer charity for children. I didn't understand his question, but I answered it anyway.

\- Of course I do. About 30 million pounds.

\- Wow, 30 million pounds, huh? - He looked back at me, his hands in his pocket again. - Big big money, right? You're definitely the boss. Such a great work. 

He sat on the glass surface of my desk, and I could feel his tweed pants brushing my bare legs. 

\- And do you also know that much of this money was never used to treat any children, but apparently to fill someone's bank account in Zurich? 

I was shocked. I blinked slowly, trying to find the right words. My heart was fluttering again. _The money is being stolen?_

\- What? I run this charity, please. It treats almost 20,000 children. Everything is perfect there. You must be mistaken. 

He laughed, so hard that he tilted his back. 

\- I am mistaken? Miss Black, are you underestimating my job? There are 20 million pounds in a secret back account in Zurich right now, and if you don't collaborate, well. You don't want the HMRC involved in this, do you? 

\- I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Robertson. 

I don't know what kind of look I had on my face, but apparently it didn't please him. He leaned on me, his mint-scented breath on my face, his electric blue eyes so close to my face I could almost feel his lashes brushing mine. 

\- Listen to me, Doctor Daddy's Favorite. You think you can fool me with that pretty face and the posh attitude, but you're so wrong, baby. I know who you are. I know Hill is your mother, and Smith your father's father. You're not here because of talent, diploma, or whatever it is - you're here because you're daddy's girl, you're sitting here because of mommy, and just like you had the guts to step on your brothers - who were way more experienced than you - to get this job, I know, I know you'd have the guts to steal money from cancer charities, my darling.

At this point, his hand was around my throat, and he was breathing hard, his lips almost brushing mine. He had little freckles on his nose, and a strong jaw.  I was so nervous I was shaking, and I didn't know if I was more embarrassed for being so scared, or for actually finding him good looking. 

_Or for actually liking this._

I didn't say anything. I looked down at the floor, too ashamed to let those electric blues eyes scan my mind. 

\- Look at Princess Black, who minutes ago was playing Wonderwoman defending old ladies, now shaking under my grip. Scared, luv? Where's the fierce girl I just met? - He ran his index finger down my throat, until he met the gold chain around my neck. He held the small heart pendant between his fingers, pulling it gently towards him. - Now tell me, how come that money is hidden in a Swiss bank account?

\- I told you I don't know! And you know what you're doing is coercion, don't you?

He raised my chin, forcing me to look at him. He kept his right hand on my throat, his thumb playing with my left earlobe. He gave a very sarcastic, intimidating laugh, his face flushed in anger and contempt. 

\- What you're going to do? You're gonna call the police, darling? - He tilted his head, looking at my face as if I were a baby and laughing even harder. - I could arrest you right now for disrespecting an officer, omission and obstruction of justice . - His mouth came closer to my ear, and he whispered: - You wanna know how good you'd look in handcuffs, luv?

I crossed my legs, and I knew I was blushing. And there was only one reason why I was so embarrassed: his ridiculous threat, unquestionable coercion and his lack of morals had just made wet. I was horny, in a way I never imagined I could be. His voice sent shivers down my spine as he proceeded: 

\- So... will you cooperate, Doctor Black? 

\- Yes... - I said, my voice a little faint while he kept his hand around my throat.

\- Good. You wanna cooperate more? Meet me tomorrow at the Police Office, 5pm, darling. We may have a more pleasant conversation there. 

\- Am I suspect? - I frowned, and looked up at him. That bastard was disgusting. And hot.

\- Don't be so full of yourself, miss. I have to leave, I'm late. So... will you cooperate? - he whispered again, the finger now brushing my collarbone. 

\- Yes. - my voice was almost inaudible in my shock. 

\- I didn't hear it , luv.

\- YES. - I said, his lips now touching mine, but not kissing them.

\- Good. I knew you'd be kind, my darling. - He kissed the place where my neck met the cheek, and walked towards the door. Before closing the door, he smiled and said:

\- Oh, next time, try to treat Alice a little better. She's just an old lady, after all.

I was soaking wet. I hated him. 

 

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**  

 

 

Alice entered the room right after he closed the door, catching me panting and looking miserable. She rushed towards me, holding my hands and looking at my face in a very worried way:

\- Miss Black? What happened? - she seemed really tired and concerned, and reminded me of my grandmother. I could hug her right there. 

\- Never mind, Alice. - My hands were still shaking, as I held the half-empty cup of coffee I had served Bruce.

\- No, Miss Black. You have to tell me. - She moved my hands away from the cup, and made me hold hers again.

\- That stupid detective. He is an asshole, Alice. He treated me like garbage. But don't worry about that.

Alice looked down at me, noticing my shirt's crumpled collar.

\- Did he do anything to you, Miss Black? - she grabbed her notepad as if it were his life.

\- Well... Let's just say he uses non-verbal language to get what he wants.

\- Did he abuse you, Miss Black? - her eyes were wide open, and I suddenly regretted telling her everything.

\- Oh no, Miss Black, why didn't you just beep me and-

\- Alice, HE DID NOT ABUSE ME, okay? - I tried not to scream, but it was in vain. I straightened my shirt and skirt, and took a deep a breath. - He was just... a little aggressive in his questioning. He didn't hit me, though.

\- Do you want me to call-

\- Call the cops? - just like Bruce did, I laughed hard, frowning at Alice's ridiculous suggestion. - Of course not, Alice. He's a sergeant there, my dear.

\- Oh. - She looked at the busy street 10 floors below, as if thinking of something to say. Then looked back at me. - But what was that all about, Miss Black? What's going on?

As much as I trusted Alice, as much as she were almost like a grandmother to me, I knew I couldn't tell her anything about it. Any investigation, especially when conducted by such a nasty inspector, should be kept in absolute secrecy.

\- Alice, don't worry about that. I'm a big girl. Just cancel my appointments for the afternoon, I'm leaving.

I grabbed my purse, and stood up, her body ridiculously tiny compared to mine. She gave me way, looking up at my face and crisping her lips. She nodded.

\- Right, Miss Black. But if you ever need my help, don't forget I'm always at your service.

\- Thank you so much, Alice. - I held her hand, so warm compared to mine. - Sorry for his attitude this morning. And for my attitude as well.

She shook her head, to show me she wasn't offended. I smiled at her, and left the room.    

 

* * *

 

 

I had so much in my head. My thoughts wouldn't stop torturing me. Suddenly, my perfect life was being tormented by the possibility of being arrested, by one corrupt, sick detective. My nails were almost digging into the steering wheel's plastic. I hated the idea of going to the police office tomorrow. I couldn't believe that was happening to me. My phone rang. I looked at the screen: _Michael._

Michael was my best friend. We were close since childhood. I was the one who helped him come out as a gay man, and not feel guilty about it. He was the brother I never had - understanding, fun, open-minded. Every Thursday he would call me and "ask me out".

\- Hello, baby. - I answered the phone, my voice a little less enthusiastic than usual.

\- Hello, Jessica Rabbit - he would always call me that way, and I would always find it funny. - Why do you sound like a corpse today?

I giggled.

\- Some shit happened in the office. I don't know if I can tell you everything.

\- Wow. What's going on? Is he hot? Is he charming?

_Yes, he is hot. Charming... not so much._

\- No, Michael. It's not about a guy. Okay, there's a guy, but there was nothing flirtatious about it.

_Or was there?_

\- Damn, girl. I'm so curious right now! What happened, anyway? Immediately, I thought of wiretapping. I couldn't talk about that on the phone. I was becoming paranoid.

\- We could talk about it later, I think.

\- Great, baby. Bar Missoni, at 8pm, as usual?

\- Yes. As usual. See you there.

I turned off the phone, parking in front of my house. Janice, my housemaid, was watering the roses. I quickly walked past her, since I didn't want to talk. I ran upstairs, threw my purse upon my bed, and lay on the mattress, feeling the cold, soft comforter hug me. I only got up to take two Tylenols and a glass of water. I set my alarm to 7pm, and expected to have a deep sleep, one so deep it could erase the memories of that morning.

* * *

 

Bar Missoni, located in the homonymous hotel, is the meeting point for rich kids and artsy people in Edinburgh. Its elegant and modern atmosphere attracts the most interesting people in town, and Michael and I were already habitués of the place. When I got there, Michael waved at me, sitting at the bar. One could never deny how handsome he was – blonde, green eyes, and a tanned skin for always travelling to Mediterranean beaches. As a fashion photographer, we was obviously looking superb in his light grey suit and lilac shirt.

\- Jessie! You look gorgeous… – he kissed my cheek and sipped some Martini. - … and miserable. Girl, what kind of face is this? You gotta tell me everything right now.

I blinked slowly, asking myself if I really wanted to tell him all about it or not. It was a very delicate matter, but I didn’t have anyone else to talk to, and since I knew Mike from my childhood, I thought he was trustworthy enough.

I told him everything that had happened that morning, how Bruce was basically a jerk and treated Alice like garbage, the supposed fraud, his coercion, the way he thought I was a suspect and how he acted like a pig from the beginning to end of conversation.

\- Oh no, Jess. You know you need a lawyer, don’t you? There’s no way to leave this situation intact without one.

I knew it. And that was the biggest issue for me. I explained Mike that if I had to ask for a lawyer’s help, it would definitely be Chris Barton, the company’s lawyer, and his “super competent, graduated from Cambridge” team. I couldn’t stand him. It seemed he always kept his eagle eyes on me, trying to watch me make a silly mistake. Moreover, he was really close to my parents. It was obvious that sooner or later my family would know about the investigation, but I didn’t want it to happen right now. I wasn’t ready to be seen as a failure only 8 months after becoming a CEO. I needed some time to think about a better strategy. Any minute, any week would be valuable until I dumped the bomb into my parents’ lap.

\- Damn, Jess. I can’t believe you’ll be dealing with this all by yourself. It’s just so stupid.

\- Oh no, Mike. I can’t believe it.

Talking to the hostess and wearing the usual smirk on his face, was Bruce Robertson, who decided to sit down at a table close to door. Although looking scruffy like he did in the morning, he was very elegant, wearing navy blue pinstripe pants and a light grey shirt, the rolled up sleeves exposing strong arms. He wasn’t alone – a taller, younger and blond man was sitting with him, and in a few seconds a waiter served them two tall mugs filled with beer.

I grabbed Mike’s hand.

\- They’re here, Mike. Don’t look now. Bruce is here.

Ignoring my warning, Mike looked over his shoulder, looking back at me with his jaw dropped:

\- Oh my goodness, Jess, you didn’t mention how hot he was!

\- No. I can’t stay in here. I gotta go now. – I stood up and grabbed my purse, but Mike gently pushed me back into my stool.

\- Hey, you stay right there! There’s only one exit in this bar, and if you get out right now he will definitely see you. Relax! He probably didn’t even see you.

Apparently standing up and trying to leave was a big mistake, because the minute I moved away from my stool, those electric blue eyes met mine, for a fraction of second. I could only hope that he hadn’t recognized me. I grabbed Michael’s drink, taking a long sip and trying not to be seen.

_Damn._

Right in my peripheral field of vision, I could see him walk towards the bar.

I didn’t move.

I couldn’t move.

\- He’s coming – I whispered, wondering if it was possible to dive into Michael’s Martini and never be seen again.

Bruce walked quickly past us, not saying a word. When I was certain that he was away, I asked.

\- Where did he go?

\- To the toilet. – Michael pursed his lips, looking at the toilet door. – With that cute tight butt of his.

\- Oh my goodness, Michael, can you please stop for a moment to talk about how hot or sexy people are?

\- Who is sexy? I wanna know it too.

I would always recognize that hoarse, daring voice coming from behing me. I looked over my shoulder, and there he was. The bastard was grinning more than ever.

\- Good evening, Dr. Black. What a great coincidence.

He offered his hand once again, but this time I decided to shake it, feeling the strong grip that almost broke my knuckles.

\- Good evening, Mr. Robertson.

He looked up and down at me, like I were a circus attraction, his eyes glimmering with amusement. Then he looked at Mike.

\- I believe this lad and I weren’t introduced, Dr Black.

I wanted to punch that bastard in the face. So hard.

I introduced him to Michael, and they shook hands. Michael looked at Bruce with such fascination in his eyes it was almost obscene. Bruce put his arms around his shoulder, looking at me.

\- This lady right here . Doctor Jessica Black. She’s fierce, you know that? Smart. Business woman. Great girl. - He gave me a gentle pat on my thigh, that lasted a little more than I expected. – Well. I don’t want to disturb your conversation. I hope you have a very pleasant evening.

He nodded, and took two steps closer to me, whispering but doing it loud enough so that Mike could hear it:

\- Next time, don’t play hide-and-seek, Doc. I don’t bite. Not in a place like this.

And then he left, giving Michael two pats on his back. I needed a drink. Urgently. 

 

* * *

 

After two Martinis, a glass of wine and a Cosmopolitan, I decided it was time to leave. I was a little tipsy, but not desperately drunk. Michael helped me out of the bar, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

\- You know... You're gonna kill me, but Mr. Inspector is very hot. 

I rolled my eyes, putting my arms around his neck.

\- You're drunk, sir. 

\- Definitely less drunk than you, miss. - He winked at me. - And you know you agree with me. 

\- You better stop with it. It's annoying me.

He took two steps away from me, and waved. Before he turned the corner, he screamed:

\- You need a lawyer! And sex! 

I giggled, still tipsy, trying not to trip over my own feet. After a few drinks, walking in those heels was almost an herculean task. 

I walked really slowly, turning the corner and trying to find my car parked in that dark, deserted street. It was almost 2 am, and I was falling asleep as well. 

I took the car keys out of my bag, missing the key hole uncountable times. I turned on my phone, in order to call Michael and ask for a ride. 

\- Drunk driving. That's another reason I could arrest you for. 

I raised my chin, and there he was, his hand on my car's handle, tilting his head with a smirk on his face. 

\- Damn, you won't stop stalking me, will you? Move. - I pushed him, but apparently my strength was insignificant. His body didn't move an inch. 

He laughed and raised my chin again, making me look at him.

\- Hey. You have no idea how drunk you are right now. You're pathetic, my friend. 

I slapped his shoulder, trying to rescue the keys he had just snatched from my hand.

\- You're the pathetic one in here. Gimme the keys! 

He raised his hand, so that I couldn't reach them. 

\- Woah. Attacking an officer now, milady? I could give you a ride in my car, but it seems you want to get there  _arrested_. - he spoke the last word very slowly, his face only a few inches away from mine. 

\- I'm not going anywhere with someone like you. I'm calling Mike. He's giving me a ride. 

He laughed again, putting my keys in the inside pocket of his jacket. 

\- The guy who just left you alone in the street at 2 am? Yeah. Very considerate friend. Go for it.

He had a point. I felt stupid. 

He folded his arms, looking slightly annoyed. I wouldn't move. I could get a cab. 

\- Well. You have two options, lady. You come with me, or you get a cab. Good luck with finding one at 2 am. 

\- Oh trust me, I will. - I folded my arms, looking defiantly at him.

He looked at me for five seconds, then turned away and crossed the street. His car was parked a few feet away from mine, and I kept looking at him, my phone almost melting my hand. 

He would definitely ask once more if I would come, so I didn't stop looking at him, but he wouldn't look back. He started the car and opened the window. He looked at me, putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. 

I took one step forward, not saying anything. 

He didn't say anything either. He shook his head, and speeded up, honking so that I gave him way. He turned left. His car disappeared. 

It took me an hour to get a cab.

* * *

 

 

I was brushing my teeth, too tired to be pissed or annoyed at Bruce. I just needed a good night's sleep and luckily my dreams would relax me enough for a terrible day at the police office. That man was not only corrupt and impolite, he was also inconsiderate. How could an inspector leave a woman all by herself at 2 am? How could he do such a thing? 

I was washing my face when Janice knocked on my door.

\- Come on in, Jan. 

Janice whispered, in a way she knew I would be angry. 

\- There's a man out there, looking for you.

_Bastard._

I rushed down the stairs, fuming. When I opened the front door and Bruce's eyes laid on my thighs,  I realized I was only wearing a super short, black nightie. I felt naked. 

\- Well, good night, Doctor. I believe you forgot this. - He was grinning, my car keys hanging from his finger.- I believe you'll need them tomorrow. 

\- So you stalk me all day long and know where I live. Perfect. - I snatched the keys from his hand, moving my left arm towards the door knob. I just wanted to shut it in his face.

He grabbed my arm, and took another step closer. 

\- I'm an inspector. That's what I do. 

He was so close to me I could feel his mint-and-tobacco scented breath on my face, his blue eyes scanning my thoughts. I looked down at him, seeing the contours of a tattoo on his left arm revealed by his rolled up sleeves. He put a thumb on my stomach, gently pushing me away from him.

\- But the sun will be rising in a couple of hours. You should get some sleep. 

I noticed he was rubbing his thumb on my stomach, feeling the silky texture of my nightdress. His almost imperceptible touch gave me goosebumps and the way he smiled when he looked down at my arms proved me he had noticed that. 

\- As if you cared. You left me all alone in the middle of the street. 

His mouth was now one inch away from my ear, and he whispered, his husky voice invading my brain:

\- That was your own choice, luv. _You_ chose to be abandoned, not me.

 He ran his thumb further down my stomach, making me gasp. He was still one inch away from my ear, chuckling softly as I held my breath. 

\- You're way much calmer now, aren't you, Doc?

His thumb drifted down to my navel, sending shivers down my spine. I put my hand on his chest to keep him away from me, but with his left hand, he brushed mine away and kept smiling, as if nothing had happened. 

\- You know... - he kept whispering, his right thumb now just above the rim of my panties. - If I knew abandoning you in the street would make you so serene and compliant, I would have done it much sooner. 

Without a word, he gave a sweet kiss on my earlobe, leaving then a trail of very light kisses on my neck, until he reached my shoulder. He was now playing with the relief of the tiny bow on my panties, moving his mouth back to my neck, his kisses now longer and deeper. His beard brushed my skin as he kissed me, giving me tingles down the back of my neck. He smelled of after shave and cigars, and suddenly he began kissing my jaw line, inebriating me with his scent, making anxiety grow inside me, _oh, his touch is good._ While kissing my cheek, he put his entire hand on my waist, running it up my stomach until his thumb was just below my breasts, lightly brushing one of my nipples through the silk.  The blast of desire was now reaching my navel, rushing up to my chest and giving me the absurd urge to put my arms  around his neck, as his lips were now almost touching mine.

\- Good night, Doctor Black. Sweet dreams.

With a sudden movement, he let me go, lighting another cigarette as he walked towards his car. 

It was war. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any suggestions or comments just leave them below. They're important to me and encourage me to keep writing! :)


End file.
